Fall of Fukushima
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: Day Zero brought an end to the Life you once knew. Now that the World has gone to hell, can you survive with that tiny groupe of yours? Characters wanted more information inside. Send your character and their bio via messages. Closes 15th of June.
1. The End

This is a story set in the Highschool of the dead universe and all established rules when it comes to THEM as well as World event (EMP blast) will be the same as in both the name/manga. This however takes place in another part of Japan and will not have any of the main characerts appearing.

I would also like to thank those that contribited with their OC's. I reveal who they are in a later chapter.

I do not own Highschool of the dead.

The manga was written by Daisuke Satō and illustrated by Shōji Satō.

The anime was produced by Madhouse

* * *

The End...

The revolting stench of decay was high in the air, as well as shouts and cheers from the people witnessing the horror display in front of them. Is this how far humanity has fallen?

They take pleasure in watching people getting torn to shreds?

Another one of the corpses lunge at me. Moaning as the former man craves food, I however would not go down that easily. The baseball bat was the weapon I used when this entire mess began and is the thing that is currently keeping me alive.

I look around keeping an eye to my team, Uesugi moves like a whirlwind and the undead drops like flies. Ami can't keep running like she does, that gash on her leg will need medical attention soon and Kaede for all her flexibility and clever tactics will run out of advantage points as she uses the arenas massive stones and filing cabinets to crush those things. I just hope that something or someone will come to our aid. If not we will die in the gladiator arena.

I hear an all too familiar voice cursing as she was on her back with a persistent fucker trying to turn her into a snack. With one hand at its throat and the other desperately trying to create some distance between them, especially those nasty teeth. I couldn't reach her and soon Ami would die, she don't deserve this.


	2. Day Zero

This is a story set in the Highschool of the dead universe and all established rules when it comes to THEM as well as World event (EMP blast) will be the same as in both the name/manga. This however takes place in another part of Japan and will not have any of the main characerts appearing.

I would also like to thank those that contribited with their OC's.

I thank like to thank RussianHawk100 for submitting her OC Ami Kawayama.

I do not own Highschool of the dead.

The manga was written by Daisuke Satō and illustrated by Shōji Satō.

The anime was produced by Madhouse.

* * *

Day Zero

 _Weeks earlier_

It started as an ordinary workday, the students of Nakasato highschool has spent the morning in their classrooms, the weather was sunny and bright and a lovely day in April.

Senior Nori Nagara looking out the window letting his mind trail to what needed to be done once he got home, mentally making a list. He noticed how a former upperclassman snuck through a hole in the fence. The school should have fixed it long ago, but never did. It was so like Kawayama, never one to care for protocol even after her graduation last year and now working with some sort of Deliverance Company. She still wore that beanie of hers and looked more like she was going on a run rather than out working. It brought a smile to his face, feeling like she would never change no matter what.

He pulled at his unruly hair, it always found a way to defy him no matter how much hair gel he tried to slick it back with. Dark eyes scanned the entrance area again and there was someone at the gate. Whoever it was, they were not cleaver enough to just move an extra 20 meter and get in through the same hole as Kawayama. The constant sound of the rusty old gate finally did catch the attention of some of the faculty members.

What happened next was something out of a nightmare, the unidentified stranger broke through the gate and attacked the closest of the teachers. Did that odd man just tear out that man's throat? At that Nori leaped out of his seat.

"Nagara-kun is there a reason for interrupting my class?" His teacher bit back at him, not seeing or perhaps caring about the horror and shock visible in the tall boys face.

"Sensei there is a maniac in the yard, I think he just killed someone."

* * *

Sneaking through that old gap was a bit strange, she had a sense of Déjà vu. The school really needed to fix that thing, but then again it made getting in that much easier. There at the entrance to the school stood four of her former teachers. None of them seemed pleased with her entrance.

"Kawayama-san, why are you unable to just wait for us to open the gate for you?" The sarcasm in his voice was evident.

"I have twenty other packages to deliver before lunch and seeing that it is 10 am. Yeah I kind of don't want to stand around and wait for you to open that rusty old gate. Now which one of you will be signing this thing?" Kawayama said slightly irritated as she held out the clipboard and took out the package from her messenger bag. For Kawayama it felt like the teacher signing the papers where doing it slowly just to mess with her and get back at her for some of her unruly behaviour back when she was a student. Just when she was about to turn and head back to her van parked just outside the gates she heard something hitting the old gates.

Thump… thump…. thump…

She looked back to see the idiot that tried to go through the locked gate. The chain that was snuggly secured around the gate however was also old and in need of replacement. Whoever the idiot was, there was something odd about him. He didn't say a word or even call out to the teachers perhaps little over 200 meters away.

It finally got to the teachers nerves and they demanded that the intruder would state their purpose. Kawayama has stood still not sure what was really wrong with the stranger outside the gate. However as the teachers got closer to the gate, that poor chain snapped and the odd man flew to the closest teacher and sunk his teeth into his jugular.

At this Kawayama's green eyes went wide as she watched the stranger tear a chunk of flesh from her former teacher's neck.

* * *

Sakaguchi-sensei of class 1-B was far from happy with her student. He had spent most of the lesson reading medical books rather than focusing on the Japanese poem that the class was currently reading. But then again the book was more tasteful than some of the other 'literature' she had confiscated from students during her years as teacher. Ayumu Otomo really needed to focus more subjects than medicine, especially if he wanted to enter into university and work with said subject.

None of the students in class 1-B had anticipated the chaos that would soon shake their entire understanding of life itself. They heard screaming and saw how an unknown man attacked one of the school's faculty members. What was worse was that the stranger then turned from the male teacher he just attacked to a female teacher, dragged her to the ground with him, the sound that Sakaguchi's college gave was raw and spoke of pure fear. She however didn't anticipate the first victim to rise again, especially now that a good chunk of his neck was missing and blood was gushing from said wound.

She didn't expect for one of her old students the infamous Ami Kawayama to tear open the door.

"Sakaguchi we need to close the main entrance NOW!" Her voice was frantic, Sakaguchi would normally scold the young woman for her lack of respect but after what that stranger did to her two colleges she couldn't agree more. When Sakaguchi finally retrieved the key she saw that may students have gathered at the entrance and there she saw the horror up close the two remaining teachers where trying with all their might to keep the doors closed. Some other brave students like Otomo tried to use his entire body to keep the unwanted people at bay. Otomo's lean build however didn't help much in stopping those outside form trying to break in. The stranger was no longer alone and was back upped by her colleges that he attacked. While her two other colleges Sada and Terata used every ounce of their strength to keep the doors closed long enough for her to close it. She locked as fast as she could and backed away believing that it was all over. All students now had a chance to grasp what they were looking at, their skins a pale gray, eyes white and traces of blood where not only coming from their mouth but smeared on their clothes and gaping wounds. They kept pounding at the glass door and it appeared that the glass was moving inwards to everyone's horror.

Only a few of the students had turned their attention to the two male teachers.

"Sada-sensei your hand!" at that some more looked at said teachers hand and noticed to their horror that his ring and little finder was missing. He was in such a state of shock that he vomited, but instead of food it was… blood?

"Sada-sensei, what's wrong." One of Sada's own students sat down next to him, she was worried about him but instead of answering him he grabbed her in a way no teacher should and as if someone just pushed replay, the students saw how the now white eyed and grey-skinned Sada sunk his teeth into the young students neck and blood gushed from her wound.

For a second everything went quiet then the glass shattered and panic overtook the poor souls that watched the event unfold.

Sakaguchi was sure she had seen the gate to hell.


	3. Panic

This is a story set in the Highschool of the dead universe and all established rules when it comes to THEM as well as World event (EMP blast) will be the same as in both the name/manga. This however takes place in another part of Japan and will not have any of the main characerts appearing.

I would also like to thank those that contribited with their OC's.

I thank like to thank RussianHawk100 for submitting her OC Ami Kawayama.

and Smithy55 for his OC Austin Colt

I do not own Highschool of the dead.

The manga was written by Daisuke Satō and illustrated by Shōji Satō.

The anime was produced by Madhouse.

* * *

Panic

The students and teacher scattered trying in vain to get away from their former teacher and classmates. The students began to flee up the stairs. While others tried to run back to their classrooms. The sounds of panic was soon joined by the hungry groans of and screams of death as another student fell victim, then another one, and another one.

Running like their life depended on it. The students that had fled up the stairs began to push their classmates back towards the monsters that where multiplying.

Some students pounded on the doors in desperations but the teacher or classmates still in the classrooms had locked them out.

"Sensei, Sensei, SENSEI PLEASE!" a young male student said banging on the door as he tried to find some sort of sanctuary from the incoming terror. However the last thing he would ever remember is a pair of cold hand on his shoulders and him looking into the maw of the former teacher Sakaguchi.

* * *

Ayumu Otomo felt how his classmate pushed him back again. Otomo was not a violent person and even when he was trying to push through to safety would have been considered pathetic.

"Goto please, stop!" Otomo said pleading. The face on the 16 year old boy however was not sympathetic as he gave a disturbing grim.

"Survival of the fittest." He simply stated as he gave an extra hard shove causing the poor first year student to land on the halfway point of the stair. Otomo looked up to see his former school mates now grey skinned and with chunks of flesh missing from his body. Otomo shut his eyes tightly preparing himself for the investable hoping that it would go fast. He felt how someone grabbed hold of his shirt and forced him back towards the staircase.

Then he heard the sound of metal hitting flesh. Otomo for a second opened his eyes and saw a man's back, he was wielding a metal bat and he managed to push the oncoming heard back by kicking the closest one, there was so much force that the creatures behind began to stumble back as well. Giving Otomo some breathing room to get up.

" Com'mon get moving." The bigger student said as he almost dragged Otomo up to the stair and up to the 'safer' part. A few students had begun to push desks out of the second floor classrooms in order to build a barricade and they managed to do so. The few surviving first year students tried to get as far away from the staircase knowing now that those things would eat them if they came anywhere near them.

"Thank you Nagara-san." Otomo looked up to the student that had saved him. Nori looked at the younger student. Nori towered over the lean orange haired boy.

"You are welcome Otomo." Nori smiled at Otomo.

"What is going on here?" Ayumu said turning his attention back towards the staircase it appears it had calmed down now. Did the creatures give up? Where they still there? If not where were they? Ayumu and Nori went into one of the classrooms that still had the door wide open, the classroom was facing the backward of the school and there he got his answer. A few of the students was looking out the window almost petrified and they soon understood why. Ayumu watched in horror as at 50 people were out there some running for their lives others trying in vain to fight back. All he could do was watch as another living student fell and blood began to gush as five different creatures began to tear into her flesh.

Ayumu felt a warm hand cover his eyes. Trying to shield him from the nightmare outside. Nori knew that he could not make this unseen. Nori by chance looked to the third floor and there he saw a student jump from the window, what was worse was that the student was flowed but not by a person. The student landed with a sickening crack. And the created that followed him did so as well.

But that meant one thing.

The creatures had somehow managed to get up to the third floor.

"Shit." Nori cursed under his breath. The last thing they needed was that he started to panic.

* * *

Out in the courtyard the sound of flesh colliding with wood echoed through the courtyard.

One down.

Two down.

Three down.

But no matter how many the seemed to hit there was just more and more coming. Second year Uesugi, kept up trying to fend of the incoming dead. But he was getting tired. He couldn't keep this up forever. His kendo friends had fled inside once they had the chance to do so. Not that the black haired boy blamed them. This was not for the faint of heart. A few students had managed to get back in away from the hoard. Fortunately the west part of the school had a completely different entrance so the dead should not have managed to get in.

His arms where burning and he quickly realised that no matter how many heads he cracked he would not be able to keep this up much longer. He quickly turned around and saw that the door back inside was still open.

Seeing no more student that he could help he turned around and made his way back inside. There waiting was the group of students he had managed to save.

"Get your butt in here!" He heard a woman yell. Without hesitation he did as she told. No sooner had he gotten inside when a bench along with tables where forced against the doors. It didn't stop the dead from pressing their faces against the now barricaded entry or the windows. Some students vomited upon getting a closer look at what they where facing. Others began to ramble incoherently, some began to cry letting the fear consume them.

"I recognize you, from somewhere. Who are you?" Uesugi said still having his guard up. This was not a student or a teacher. That was utterly clear. She was quite tall with green eyes and black hair that was hidden beneath a grey beanie.

"I'm part of the flipping post office. Besides I use to go here. So unless you are a freshman we were in school the same time. The names Kawayama, Ami Kawayama." She replied back haughtily.

"Ah, Kawayama the skullbuster. How could I forget?" Uesugi now recalled the the rumors along with the brawls he had personally witnessed.

"So who are you then?"

"I'm Toshihiko Uesugi, part of the schools kendo team." Uesugi said politely as he bowed to his former upperclassman.

"No need explaining that last part kid." Never mind the fact there was only two years between them.

"Kawayama-san. Do you have any idea what is going on?" Uesugi knew time was short. She came from the outside, had she seen anything before arriving? If so he needed to know.

"You better not be accuse me of this fucking mess. All I did was deliver a package to the school, and the next thing I know is that this psycho is at the gate and then, BAM! That fucker starts chomping away at the old fart." Kawayama explained in a 'colourful' way. Uesugi would have been happy with a simple 'no'. But beggars' can't be choosers. The bob cut boy nodded in understanding.

"We need a way to get out of the school." Right after Uesugi said that the windows behind him shattered and the dead began to get in.

"Let's get out of this first. Move, Move, Move!" With that the small group of students began to run as fast as possible. Uesugi felt how they were getting closer and closer. The creatures where almost nipping at his heal. He wondered if he would make it to the staircase. He tripped and he was pretty sure he was done for.

Twak. Twack.

Two of the undead fell and Uesugi could clearly see the arrows sticking out of their head. He felt someone grab his hand as he was being rushed up the stairs. It was a tan skinned girl with blonde hair that gathered in a ponytail at the side of her head. Along with a shirt much shorter than allowed by the school. So short that Uesugi could see the pink flower patterned garments under the skirt. Had it been any other time he would have been horrified at the sight. But when running from the dead other things occupied your mid. The bow and arrow that where slung around her came from the archery club and she definitely knew how to use them.

There was only one girl that fit all of that, there was no doubt that this was Natsuki-san.

* * *

The door to the roof burst open as six living senior student ran up to what they assumed was a safe haven. With the dead on their tail they quickly shut the door and hoped that the self-locking mechanism didn't fail them. They backed away from the door and they heard thumping against the now locked door.

The students ran towards the front of the school. The front yard had several now dead students roaming around. But as scary as that was it didn't stop them from looking towards Kitakata and see that there where smoke coming from the city.

"What are you seeing Kaede?" A boy asked the shorthaired brunette that kept looking out the city with an unwavering focus. Kaede's brown eyes look up and saw how choppers of different kinds where soaring in the sky.

When they saw one that appeared to be getting closer they tried to get its attention with no avail.

"Down here! HEY! We are still alive! Help us!" The students shouted standing as closely they could to the railing. Kaede was sure that the wind was so strong that her hairclips would fall off. But no matter how close any of the helicopters came there was no indication any of them would stop and pick them up.

Kaede heard how the door to the roof burst open and she alongside her fellow students were prepared to meet their demise.

* * *

In the skies above a dark Chinook helicopter soared above the chaotic town. Smoke and destruction was evident even from this height.

The chopper had never felt this cramped before, even during previous missions and training sessions. If this outbreak was as bad as they had heard than the young soldier had more than one reason to fear what was waiting for him. He hoped that his family was still alright overseas.

He looked forward to when he could retire from the army. He had seen enough horrors already. But if this was as bad as the report described it then this wold be an entirely different ballgame. But then again they didn't keep him around for his good looks. Brown eyes and short fair hair couldn't be seen by the helmet and safety googles in place.

He knew the mission they would land at a base, take a jeep and then try to isolate the pandemic that had gripped the Asiatic countries.

The blonde looked down at the picture he kept in his military jacket. The brunette with beautiful blue eyes looked back at him. His girlfriend was somewhere in this country. Hopefully she was safe.

"Hey Colt we will land within ten minutes. Be ready, things have already gone to hell down there." The man put the Picture back in his jacket for safekeeping.

"I was born ready." The blond said cocking his gun.


End file.
